


Conflict of the Soul

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funeral and a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The funeral was a modest affair, given that Riker had made his admiralty before finding a threat more crafty than he was. Those who had served with him over the years passed through quietly and quickly, paying their respects to the grieving widow.

For her part, Deanna kept a strong demeanor, not comfortable with sharing her emotions too openly.

Then she saw the silver-streaked red hair that had haunted her for too many years, and the cascade of guilt against grief, the clash of the path not taken against the present overwhelmed her.

Rather than face the woman from whom she held such a secret, Deanna allowed her grief to win, and retired from the receiving hall.

The death of the mate she had settled with was not the time to admit cowardice to the one she had longed for.


End file.
